This application further relates to automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a purchased in assembly (PIA) that combines a high or low gloss appliqué with a glass run assembly.
It is well known to provide weatherstripping about the perimeter of a vehicle window. Such a weatherstrip is generally referred to as a “glass run assembly” and guides opposite front and rear edges of the window glass from beneath the belt line in an automotive vehicle door until the window is disposed in a fully raised position where a third portion of the continuous glass run assembly provides sealing along the upper edge of the window or the header portion of the window opening in the door. The glass run assembly may be supported, i.e., includes a rigid support or core such as a metal core or a rigid plastic core encased in a rubber or elastomer such as EPDM or a plastic, or the glass run assembly may be unsupported, i.e., has no interior rigid core, and instead is a rubber or thermoplastic. The glass run is typically secured to the vehicle door, for example, with pins, clips, tape, receipt in an associated channel, or through the common use of a U-shaped body where generally parallel legs of the body grippingly engage opposed surfaces of a door or body flange.
Separate and apart from the glass run is an appliqué. The appliqué is typically a wide, planar metal or plastic component positioned over a B-pillar, for example of the automotive vehicle. The contour of the appliqué and the portion of the vehicle on which the appliqué is applied, makes it difficult to apply the appliqué to the vehicle in a manner that covers an exposed edge of the pillar. Typically, separate pins or clips are provided to secure the appliqué to the vehicle.
As will be appreciated, the appliqué and the glass run assemblies are disposed closely adjacent one another along the pillar. Nevertheless, they are typically provided as separate components. This requires separate attachment for each component to the vehicle. This prior arrangement also requires separate assembly steps, separate inventory of components, and increases the chance for misalignment between the assembled components. Thus, a need exists for a combined assembly, or modular assembly, that integrates the previously separately supplied components in the manufactured glass run and appliqué.
Further, a need exists for an improved weatherstrip or trim member, and retainer, and associated method of manufacturing and installing such a weatherstrip or trim to a vehicle.